


R U My Valentine?

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Asking Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, RWG Bingo Challenge: Blushing, RWG Bingo Challenge: Waiting, Rickyl Writers' Group, Serious Lovey Stuff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been gone a long time on this particular run, looking for something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the mini challenge for fluff before the mid-season premiere! It also fills two bingo squares on my bingo card (Waiting and Blushing). And it is also for Valentine's Day and for early Fanworks Day! Celebrate all the things!!!

Daryl stood at the Alexandria gates for what felt like the hundredth day even though he knew it was only the second. But even that, even one day late, was far too terrifying for the world they lived in now and where was Rick? A run. A simple run. It always started out as a simple run.

His thoughts were plagued with indecision--his work in Alexandria, keeping them safe, _Rick’s_ safety, but mostly, Rick’s echoing words-- _I have to do this alone_. Why? What the hell would Rick need to do without Daryl? And why was he late?

Daryl paced in front of the gates, glared them down with as much rage as he could muster, and he stood that way. All through breakfast and lunch until the tell-tale signs of the car rolling in were heard crunching on gravel.

He reacted appropriately, of course. Opened the gates, nodded at Rick through the windshield, stepped aside, let the car pass, didn’t say a word until Rick was out and stretching, moving his muscles that seem sore, but unbroken. And then, oh, then, only when Daryl was sure Rick was safe, did the berating begin.

“Fuck were you?” Daryl growled, pissed as a tiger in a circus, throwing his arm out around himself in a perfect arc of worry. “Been _waitin’_ for your dumb ass.”

“Sorry,” Rick grumbled with a duck to his head and what Daryl was sure couldn’t in a million years be a blush. “Was looking for something.”

Daryl scoffed and, with a shake of his head, tore off in the other direction. But Rick--his cute, little, beautiful Rick,--was right on his heels. “Hey, wait!” Rick called, reaching for him and maneuvering him to a shadowy part of a house. “It was something for you.”

“For me?” Daryl said with a puff of breath. “Ain’t anything I need from a run.”

“Yes, there is,” Rick told him, defiant and, with only a small hesitation, reached into his bag. “I, uh...wanted to do this proper.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes and waited, a bull about to charge. But whatever he _thought_ Rick was going to pull out of his bag certainly wasn’t what he actually did reach for--a perfectly symmetrical, shining in the sun, long-stem rose.

“Found it growing wild,” Rick said and ducked his head again. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I...I want you to be my valentine.”

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but found he had no breath to speak. Because Rick was looking at him with those _eyes_ \--wild and glistening and ready--and oh, had Daryl been wanting this. Wanting it for forever. So instead of scoffing, instead of laughing or shrugging it away or pretending like it wasn’t the biggest thing that had ever happened in the world, he whispered softly, “What you been waiting for?”

Rick smiled and took a step up, offering the flower to Daryl with a twinkle in his eye. “The perfect rose.”


End file.
